So this is how it feels to live
by Ayako Nakamura
Summary: In the wake of a war, the Sohmas have been relocated...to America. More precisely, to my school. Heh...Fruits basket will never be the same.[full summary inside][will be updated after exams]
1. Chapter 1

**And now for the disclaimer! Yaaay. Ahem.**

**I don't own Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, or any other Fruits Basket character. If I did, I'd be eating sushi and jelly rolls with them right now instead of writing a fanfiction...**

**

* * *

**

Here's that handy little summary I promised:

In the wake of a war, the Sohmas find themselves relocated to America. Moving to a different country, new school, and meeting people--strange people, I must admit. Who, but me and my friends. So, can the Sohmas finally have real freedom, far away from Akito, whom is currently somewhere in Michigan? Is it even possible for these few to hide the curse? Or, perhaps more importantly, will anyone ever pronounce their names correctly?

**

* * *

**

**So this is how it feels to live: A Fruits Basket Fanfiction**

Chapter One: Out of the ordinary

Fakery, on that day, seemed all around her. From the painted faces to the unreal smiles, the same realization was the same.

"Nothing's on."

Sighing, she nearly pushed the 'off' button, but then got a strange, insatiable feeling that she should see what was on the news. In retrospect, she actually did like the news, so it wasn't as weird as it might sound. In any case, as she turned on fox news, it seemed to, as always, be the same old, same old. But then, as a very important-looking man stepped in front of the camera, she heard this.

"I've just gotten a message from my producer that China has officially declared war on Japan. After launching two bombs into the Japanese naval base under one our ago, the Chinese communism made a statement, saying, "We take full responsibility for this action, however, it was spurred by the Japanese republic's loss to comply with our interests." The Japanese leader is expected to speak in two hours. Now, onto other news..."

"Wow." Said she, speaking her thoughts aloud. _How could that happen? After all, the US is already involved in a war, so if Japan, being the USA's ally, wants help in their war--they're going to be in trouble. _But then, who else would help? Few had helped in the Iraqi war, so it was doubtful that any country that didn't see how this war would effect them would provide troops for what would soon be labeled, "The Chinese Conquests."

_Oh, war...what great fun. _she thought, sarcastically, though it was. But now a new thing grabbed my attention.

"Elizabeth! Time to go to school if you don't want mom to leave without you!" Cried the girl's younger sister, Rebecca.

Knowing that she didn't want to ride the bus and her mother was in a hurry to get to her own job, left alone getting Elizabeth herself to school, she had no choice but to grab the grey backpack and rush outside.

- -

In just days afterward, she had entirely forgotten the problem of war in the orient, the girl's life going back into focus of her own issues. It is, after all, far from inexcusable, with homework and the like taking up a grand amount of the average teenager's life. But in any case, she soon was reminded on the ride home.

"We now go to Tokyo, where Ryoru Soto will make a speech pertaining to all of Japan and the United States of America."

Interest peaked, I turned up the volume to hear. For a few seconds, there was only rumbling and shuffling of papers, but then a thickly accented Japanese voice spoke.

"Good afternoon, American allies, and to Japan's friends in the United Nations. On this day, I am sorry to tell you that my country has become involved in the Chinese people's war. Although I do not wish to begin a bloody battle, much less a world war, I cannot allow my home country to be massacred. I must now ask the allies gathered here for their militaristic support. But now I must bring up another topic that more concerns my own country and that of the American people. I have already spoken with the American President and his ambassador, and we have reached an agreement. As of next week, people in the most vulnerable areas of the Japanese Republic will be relocated until their homes are again made safe. This will include most areas of Japan. I, as ambassador, must ask you now to contact your nearest government agency to see if your city is in need of relocation. Please, I ask, do not procrastinate in this vital time."

As a small commotion rose in the background, the ambassador's voice rose over the crowd. "I thank you for your time."

"We just heard from Ryoru Soto, for those of you who were not with us at the beginning of this broadcast. FWE707 now returns you to your regularly scheduled programming."

"Well, that's quite the news bulletin, hm?"

Trying to grasp what she had just heard, Elizabeth half-heartedly answered, "Yeah, it was."

How little did she know that the words just spoken would so entirely change the world around her.

- -

In the week following, all around the city bus stops and in her school, signs were put up, seeming to advertise the 'relocation' of Japan's residents. Word was, however, that no person would be relocated to this state. Why would they send anyone here? However, the thought in Elizabeth's mind, though she did not voice it, was, _Why not? Soon_ she forgot this too, the various school projects taking up her time. But this war would very, very soon become much more 'real' to her, perhaps in a way she could not yet imagine.

As she walked through the school doors and to her homeroom, the girl was met by a friend who called out her name.

"Lizzy!"

"Oh, hi Whitney." she answered, walking upstairs with her friend in tow. "What're you doing here early?"

"I got a ride with Michel."

"Ah."

"Guess what?" Whitney cried, eyes alight with excitement.

"What?"

Smiling, she answered, "Somebody moved in near the school."

A slightly amused look on her face, Lizzy asked, "And this is special why?"

"Well," the other girl began, "When I was on my way over, I saw some people moving in, and when they saw the car going by everyone got all scared-looking. It was kinda freaky, ya know? Like they were trying to..."

And after the tension had built to a high level, she finished, "hide something!"

"Whitney," Lizzy said with a laugh, "you think too much."

"Nah, I'm just way smarter than you are."

Sarcasm coating her voice, the girl said, "Uh huh, the same 'genius' that bumped into the flagpole your first day of high school."

Which was met with a laugh from both girls.

- -

The day following seemed to be nothing special, the rain pouring down depressing the demeanor of most students present at this early time in the morning. All, it seemed, except one.

"We're here." Stated a brown haired girl, whose comment was immediately returned by one of two teenagers beside her; a very surreal looking boy whose hair seemed to fall between both black and silver in hue.

"Yes, we have...I wonder, should we ask if there are uniforms, or rules you have to abide by here?"

"Aren't _they_ supposed to tell us that?" Said the third of the trio in a monotone voice.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"So?"

"So maybe nobody wants to hear your stupid voice."

Anger filling his eyes, the one bearing orange hair said, "Listen, you, I--"

Breaking through the rout, the brunette, calm as ever, spoke. "Even though it might be hard, we have to try, right?"

"Huh?" asked both of the boys, her words having kept them from a fight.

"I mean, although it will be hard, getting used to a different country, we must try. Who knows, maybe it will be fun living here!"

Looking at her disapprovingly, the orange-haired one said, "All we did is move, it's not like boot camp or something." At which the girl only smiled.

"Come on, let's go."

As they made their way into the room labeled, "TEW" over its doorway, which directly corresponded to the list of classes they had been given just days ago by the schoolboard. _'So, this is it.'_ Thought the dark haired one, though he kept these words to himself.

Looking up from her various schoolbooks, Whitney turned to Lizzy. "Hey, look--new peoples!"

Also looking up from her school-provided textbook, Lizzy looked in the spoken of direction._ Huh? What are new people doing here? _She wondered, knowing that they'd have a time catching up with the year half over.

"Let's go say hi, Lizzy!" Whitney called, yanking Elizabeth from her chair. Soon, Lizzy found she stood beside the 'new people.'

"Hey, you guys new?" asked Whitney as she walked toward them.

"Um, yes." Answered the brown haired one, looking around to make certain this was the correct classroom.

"So," drawled the one named Whitney, "where'd ya come from?"

"Japan." The girl answered, again the only one speaking. This Whitney couldn't help but comment, it seemed.

"And these bodyguards of yours, they talk too, right?"

"Hey!" cried the carrot-top, "What're you--"

"Sure, I speak, though maybe not so often as this fool." Answered the calmer of these two, seemingly as tranquil as... as...whatever was the opposite of his orangey-headed accomplice.

"Would you stop cutting me off?"

"If you spoke intelligently, I wouldn't need to."

As the bickering ensued, Lizzy turned to the girl beside them, saying, "So, you're friends with these guys?"

Pulled out of a zoning-out spree, the girl answered, "Wha--oh, yes! They really are nice, if you get to..."

"SHUT UP, YOU BAKA!" Yelled the orange-haired one, his speech slipping back into Japanese.

"I'm Tohru." Said the girl sweetly, then pointing out, "The one on the left--no, right--left--that's Yuki."

"Would you try to, for once, cat, not make a fool of yourself?"

"...and the one with orange hair is Kyo."

"Cool." said Whitney, while Elizabeth just smiled at the comical way the fight between those two boys was escalating. "Are they always like...that?"

"Mhmm." Tohru answered, tuning out their loudening voices.

Surprised as she was at how much tension there was betwixt the boys, Lizzy could not help but wonder in what way her so-called 'normal' school life would be changed. As life would have it, she was soon to find out. But not so soon as the two boys found their raised voices had not gone unaccounted for by Ms. Tew, as she soon made clear in speaking to them. "Please try to be a bit quieter, and find a seat." She said, staring them down, Kyo in particular. "I cannot let this class become too rowdy, so please do try to keep quiet during class." To this the three nodded, Kyo himself nodding last, as he felt his harsh words had been deserved in the circumstance.

"C'mon, let's sit down." called Whitney as she walked to her own seat, leading the group to where three vacant seats stood. Everyone chose a place, making it so that now the situation caused Lizzy and Tohru to be sitting next to one another, Yuki in front of her, Whitney behind Tohru, and Kyo behind her.

"Hey, doesn't April sit there?" Inquired Lizzy of her friend, motioning to the place where Kyo sat.

"Yeah, but she's absent today--I don't think she'll mind. Anyway," She continued, "What classes you guys got?"

"Eh...Ms. Tew--where we are now--" said Tohru. "Then I have Ms. Davis.."

"Mr. Young." Grunted Kyo, trying as he might to remove himself from the ongoing conversation.

Emotionless, Yuki stated, "And I have the same."

"That's my class." Lizzy quietly spoke, unsure whether or not they noticed her

interjection.

"'Kay, what else?"

"Let's see...for fifth block, I have Mr. Has...Hasnas. That's a strange name!"

"Yeah, nobody here can pronounce it that well either."

"I have... Mr. French." Kyo said, confused on whether or not he was the French teacher. As it was printed, French taught art. Strange, yet true.

"Ms. Davis." Quoth Yuki.

"Tohru, whatcha say you had?"

Looking down the sliver of paper, she answered, "Uh...Hasnas?"

"Yah!" She cried, "That's Lizzy's and my class! Woot!"

As the two boys looked on, the two girls chattering excitedly, and Lizzy not entirely a part of the conversation yet, the teacher called their attention to the front of the class. "Alright, class, today we have three new students...and I'm afraid they'll have to speak their own names, since I'm not entirely sure I could pronounce them."

"Hi, I'm Tohru." she said, beaming.

"I'm Yuki..."

"Kyo."

"...And I'm sure everyone will try to help you understand the oddities of this school. Now. everyone open your books to page 307..."

At this, numerous voices cried out against the injustice that is school, making the average teenagers life so utterly unbearable with its unyielding amount of home and class work--or at the least, a variation thereof. Grumbling as is most common in Ms. Tew's class, the students opened their books to that page, unsure of when reading Shakespeare would ever assist them in life, aside from the test that was bound to follow. But with their teacher reading the page aloud, and the fearfully few students that actually paid attention following along, class continued with little problems, although progress was not in high caliber either.

After many pages of medieval writings (and what most in the classroom considered to be far too much use of the words "thou" and "thy"), both Whitney and Elizabeth's mind began to inevitably wander. And as twiddling one's thumbs was not a very well known pastime in their school, the girls eyes looked about the room, having read the passage the last night for homework. _Romeo,_ Liz thought, _that really is a weird name. It doesn't sound English, or Italian, or German…Romeo doesn't even sound Bulgarian, for that matter. _Bored in every possible way, she looked back to the two inch thick English textbook, only to have her eyes meet with a form of entertainment… a note, handed to her by Tohru. The paper, which in opening Lizzy found to be of Whitney's undeniable handwriting, had these few words placed upon it:

_How come these guys got moved into our class?_

To this Liz gave a most obvious answer, though not the one Whitney was looking for.

_Well, they have to put them somewhere._

Bemused, Whitney returned with these words.

_Ha ha. But why were they all put in the same class?_

_Maybe the other classes were full. _Came her answer. But now these would be no more passing of notes, for on page 751 in another textbook there were questions that needed answering, and a simple conversation Elizabeth was not about to let lower her gpa.

With its well-known creak, the classroom door opened, another of Lizzy and Whitney's friends walking in. "Sorry, my bus broke down on the way over." She explained, most in the class laughing at the strangely understandable calamity. Their teacher nodded and motioned for her to sit, but Kayla found that it was taken--not her real seat, of course, just the one she had "stolen" after it had been left vacant last month. Three had been in fact, two by sibling who had since moved to North Carolina, and one by a student whom had been expelled altogether. In any case, it left her thinking the same statement which would soon plague the school;

"Who are these people?"

- -

With a familiar ring, the bell sounded, and Ms. Tew called out last-minute pleads to write down the homework for her next class, though one would have to wonder how many did. But Elizabeth's mind was on other matters. _Okay, so today's health, not PE--_

"Lizzy!" Kayla said, tapping her on the shoulder as they waited for the dissipation in line to leave class. "Did you do the science homework?"

"Uh, yeah--page 371, 1-4. Why?"

"Just wondering…" She sweetly lied. By now, of course, the line had cleared, and both friends could fly off into opposite directions to their next classes--Whitney was long gone by the time Kayla and Liz had even begun walking out the door, otherwise it would have been a trio breaking when that bell sounded. Knowing well that she had time to spare, the girl walked down the stairs rather than running like most students. But feeling that someone was following her and might need go down more quickly than she, Liz turned around to face Kyo and Yuki.

"Yeah, we're following you. See? We should have just said we didn't have a clue where we were going."

"I'm not sure where the "we" became involved."

_Oh yeah, _Elizabeth thought, _these guys don't know where they're going._

"You know, I don't mind if you follow me." She said, breaking through their bickering.

"You don't?"

"Both of you are new here," the girl continued, contemplative. "so if you aren't sure where your classes are, it's okay to follow someone who does. I had to do the same thing when I first got here."

Without question, they resumed following her down the deep stairway. Soon the three had come to the large hallway, now rushing with people, and after that the cafeteria. "It's over here." Liz said, walking toward where several small classrooms were located to the left of the vending machines. As Yuki tried to remember the way here so this problem of finding his class would cease to exist, and Kyo eyed the various food items, Liz wondered who exactly these three were. They were "normal," persay, but yet strange. The way they acted she could have written off as coming from a different culture or being nervous, but something deeper than that alone seemed to have caused it. Though she did not voice her suspicions, Elizabeth was not yet assured of their normality. Some underlying problem seemed to just barely surface in their attitudes and actions, giving her reason to believe that a certain antipathy was very much living within them, though she was unknowing of either its reason or object.

After taking her seat, Lizzy all but ignored the whispers around her, and the voiced wonderings about these new students. Class having not officially started yet, it gave the two boys ample time to speak with Coach Young about their newness to the class. After he nodded to both of them and pointed out two chairs, Kyo and Yuki took their seats--sadly, these were next to one another, which was a bad decision on Coach Young's part. But this he would soon learn.

"Alright." Called the coach above the loud murmurs of the classroom. "Today we'll be doing page 810 through 822 and questions, so get your books…oh, you two. What were your names again?"

At this most students listened closely, for some reason genuinely interested in finding out what these two were called. Naturally, the bulk of the room was only listening for the name of 'that grayish-black haired dude's name,' but this would be considered more or less a given. "Er…" mumbled the coach, "Kie-ou and…Yucky?"

* * *

Lizzy: Bleh! Finally, I'm done! 

Whitney: Yaaay...lemme read.

Kyo: HA! Yucky-kun!

Yuki: Shut up.

Kyo: Make me.

Yuki: Baka.

Lizzy: Hey! Be nice so the readers feel like giving reviews.

Kayla: Oh yeah, these two are gonna be good little boys just 'cause you say so. Riiight...

Shigure: Hello!

Kayla: Ack! Where'd you come from? You aren't in the story!

Shigure: Not yet...mwahahahaha! Ah, tea, anyone?

Yuki: Oy...

Lizzy: You know Yiddish?

Yuki: Um...maybe?

Whitney: Lizzy--what_ have_ you done?

Lizzy: I'm not sure...


	2. And so it began

**Chapter Two: And so it began**

**Lizzy's disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, the Sohmas--this means Ayame--or Green Day. But I do have some miso soup! Yaay!**

Kyo: What's so great about miso?

Whitney: Hey, you aren't supposed to be here yet!

Kyo: Yeah, well--neither are you!

Lizzy: Oy…

* * *

As the class was dismissed at the sounding of that renowned bell, Elizabeth took up her tattered grey bookbag and left the small room labeled "health." But as she did, the red-haired girl was met by another friend, tagging along close behind.

"Hey, Lizzy." Spoke a friend by the name of Pauline, tapping her firmly on the shoulder. "You know that blackish-silvery haired dude?"

"What? Oh, kinda."

Cocking her head, the raven haired teen asked, "How can you just _kinda_ know somebody?"

"Um…" said Lizzy, racking her mind for a reasonable answer, "him and the orange-haired guy are in my English class."

"Hm, okay." Amazingly, this seemed to have been a good enough answer for her, which came as a relief to Elizabeth. But it was short lived.

"They're hot."

"Wha--?" Squeaked Lizzy, a little surprised at the seemingly random words emitting from her friend. "Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know. Hey, does he have a brother?"

"I just met the guy…I have no idea."

Knowing she'd tarried far long enough, Lizzy's acquaintance said, "See ya in art." and immediately wandered off to her next class.

Shaking her head, Lizzy wandered over to the lunch table where a few of her friends were already seated, contemplating why they had lunch so early. Breaking her train of thought, Kayla, who had been seated there moments before, said, "Hey Lizzy."

"Hey." She answered, surveying the way people were placed around their table. Directly in front of them sat Richard, blasting music from his cd player, as always. Scattered around the rest of the table were several of his friends, now joined by Whitney as she sat next to Kayla, assuring that this lunch period would not be a bore.

"Kayla, want a fry?"

"Sure."

Then ensued the normal, mindless drabbling, talking about nothing in particular. However, this did not go on too long before Kayla broke from the conversation, saying, "Hey, look at them." In turn, Whitney and Lizzy did, and noted the two Sohma boys, plus Tohru, seemed to be having less than the times of their lives.

"We should invite them over here." Said Kayla, and without another single word, got up and moved toward the three. This, of course, made Liz a little nervous, considering that they hardly knew these people—what if they had some strange custom that made it rude to ask someone you hadn't known even half a day to eat with you? But all her worrying was for naught, as soon Kayla was leading a smiling Tohru, accompanied by the emotionless boys, back to the table.

"Hi…" Elizabeth said weakly, unsure what to think at this point. _Okay, now if I could just think of something to say…but what do you say to a Japanese person? They aren't weird or anything, but—meh, I don't even know what sushi looks like, so how could I possibly hold up a conversation with—_

"Hello Lizzy!" Called out the brown haired Tohru, tugging Elizabeth back into reality rather than her random rabbit-trails of thought. "So you have this lunch period too?"

"Me? Yeah, I do."

As the other two Sohmas sat down dejectedly, Kyo taking a chair as far as he possibly could from Yuki, Lizzy's eyes crossed over to Whitney who hadn't said a word yet. And as Kayla began to converse with Tohru about how her last period had gone, Whitney became no more sociable, blasting her CD player loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. This fact did not pass Kyo, however, without a question that would have been better kept to himself being asked.

"Hey, what're you listening to?" The orangey-headed one said, glum as ever. When no reply was heard, he asked again, and again, each time getting no further than before. Anger could be clearly seen on Kyo's part, whom had been relatively polite up until now. Kayla looked to Lizzy, each passing nervous glances to the other. _I hope he doesn't ask that again…_

He did.

"HEY!" Cried Kyo, standing, fists clenched, "WHAT, ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?" This was a very, very bad decision on Kyo's part, for in such instances Whitney could become a bit…defensive.

"GREEN DAY! BUCK OFF!"

The entire table became quiet, a few people dropping their forks. "Ohhh, now he's done it." Mused Kayla, enjoying herself somehow. Whitney herself had exploded, that was clear, but if Kyo had been a little more observant he may have seen this coming. Sadly, foresight was not one of his better qualities—and fighting was. Which, not surprisingly, he had been looking for the last couple days. Looking from one to the other, both of which were now standing, eyes narrowed at the opposite, Lizzy thought something that easily could have been the slogan for the circle of friends for some time afterward. _This isn't going to end well._

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TO ME WOMAN?"

"I SAID," Whitney called back, laying her headphones down upon the table, "BUCK …. OFF!" No, this most definitely would not end well.

Fuming, Kyo yelled, "OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Trying to calm them, Tohru spoke up. "Er, Kyo, you really shouldn't yell in the cafeteria…" Sadder still, neither paid her attention, and the atmosphere worsened.

Shaking his head, Yuki turned to Kayla and Lizzy, who currently weren't listening to the insults being hurtled between the two battle-thirsty classmates. "We really shouldn't get involved, at least, not yet."

"What?" Asked Kayla, simply confused about what this boy was getting at.

"You know," he continued, "Kyo just won't be content until he's had this stupid fight."

Nodding, Lizzy spoke up. "Well, Whit wasn't exactly nice about it."

"YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, WOMAN?" Kyo called out above the conversation. It seemed that this would take more than insults to end their shouting game.

"YOU BET, GIRLY-BOY!"

Needless to say, Tohru was quite shaken by this…encounter. Staring at them, she wondered how on earth the person who had been to nice could be causing this riot in the cafeteria now, accompanied by Kyo.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?"

_Honda?_

"I'm fine!" She said, forcing a smile. "But what about them? Can't we try to stop them?" Though neither Kayla or Lizzy could conceive of it, had there been a "fight," Kyo would have put himself and Yuki in a predictament far worse than just detention. Amazing as it was that no teacher had carted the both of them off to suspension hall, more amazing still was the fact that in what seemed no time at all, Yuki had put himself between the two teens, grabbed Kyo by the collar, and shoved him back into one of the seats back at the table. No matter how strange it might appear to the people around him, Yuki was not going to let a foolish fight make known their secret.

"GET OFF ME!" Yelled Kyo, "I'M GONNA FINISH THIS!"

"No, you're not." Retorted Yuki, calm as always. "And I'm not going to let you."

More angry than ever, Kyo continued his yelling spree. "I'M NOT LETTING SOME GIRL SAY THAT TO ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"You mean she's hurt your ego." Yuki sighed. "How predictable."

"Shut u—"

And thus ended lunch, as the ringing of the bell ensued, causing each at the table to rush to their next class. And again the Sohmas, accompanied by Tohru, followed Lizzy and her friends, for they knew where this Mr. Hasnas's room was.

- -

"Ah, where should I sit?" Asked Tohru, wide-eyed as she surveyed the room. It wasn't very large, but very, very strange to her. Tugging the brunette in the direction of an empty desk Kayla said, "You should sit here—it's near me, Lizzy, and Whitney."

"Well, not really _that _near Whitney." Elizabeth commented quite randomly, seating herself.

In return, Kayla asked, "Could you stop being so logical?"

"Why?"

"Because."

This could have gone on for quite some time further, had not Whitney stated out of the blue, "The body-guards aren't here."

"What?" Asked the dazed Tohru, taking a while to figure out what Whitney was speaking of. "Oh, they're in a different class."

"Uh-huh. Do you know which one?"

The girl thought for a moment, and, at last said, "I…uh…forgot." Smiling as always, she beamed innocence until in a few moments after her last words class began.

"Well," said Mr. Hasnas, their teacher, "let's get started now—James, sit down."

"Man, why do I gotta?"

"Because, I am your teacher and said to. Everyone, please get your books out for the open book quiz…" As James half-heartedly sat, knowing that a yellow referral was coming his way otherwise, all other students opened their textbooks. Doing as every other teenager in the room was, Tohru began to get a book from beneath her desk until interrupted by the teacher's voice.

"Who's Tohru Honda?"

"Ah! Me!" Cried out the girl, standing. The teacher nodded in her direction, saying, "Make sure you get your books so you can do the homework, okay?"

"Alright." She said happily, sitting again. Class had begun, and with amazingly few problems, which was strange for that period. Still, as the classmates impatiently listened to Mr. Hasnas trying to explain to them what the difference between clastic and non-clastic rocks was, the three girls wondered about these new students. Where did they live? It had to be near, considering they had come to this highschool. And if so, were they near any of the three? They would be an interesting bunch on neighbors, to be sure.

As they not-so-quietly began to work on yet another set of science outlines, Whitney turned to the girl called "Miss Honda," saying, "Hey, Tohru."

"Ah?"

"Me, Kayla, and Lizzy are going to the mall later. Do you wanna come?"

The girl thought for a minute, unsure how to answer. "Well…are you sure that's okay? I wouldn't want to cause any trouble."

"No, we'd want you along!" She stated as Lizzy and Kayla nodded in reply. "But you can bring those two body-guards if it'd make you feel better."

A smile crossing her face at the boy's new nickname, Tohru agreed. "Sure, I'd love to go! This will be a lot of fun!"

"Whitney?" Said Kayla, tapping her on the shoulder. "So, how are we going? I can walk to your house, but what about Lizzy and Tohru?"

This was something Whitney hadn't thought about just yet, but didn't let it show, answering absentmindedly. "Just get a bus pass and get on mine."

"Hello…" Said a voice beside them, one that the girls soon saw to be that of their teacher, Mr. Hasnas. "I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation, but could you please keep working?"

"Uh, sure…" Returned Lizzy, though she was assured that his question had been either rhetorical or not.

And so, the group began again to work, and did not speak again until the end of their class sometime later. This greatly pleased Mr. Hasnas, who was thinking of how great it was to have students who actually listened to you—until he had to hand out five referrals for a fight between students about which rapper was the best singer.

- -

As the bell once again sounded and like a pack of wildebeest, the students pushed and shoved their ways out of class and into the hall. Leaving as well, Whitney turned to Tohru and the rest of them, walking as she spoke. "See you after school…Tohru, you know what bus to get on?"

"No…"

Turning to her, Kayla said, "Don't worry, you know where the buses are, right?"

"Yes."

"One of us should be there, so just follow, okay?"

"Okay!" She said happily as ever, nearly skipping as she separated from the group and walked haphazardly down the hallway.

"Does she know where she's going?" Lizzy asked, eyes following the girls form.

"Probably not." Said Whitney, leaving Kayla and Lizzy.

Soon Lizzy had left as well, and made her way into art class, taught by none other than the infallible Mr. French. Once inside, the clamor caused by Liz, Whitney, and Kayla was by far enough to make Mr. French look up from his work. "Well, well." He said, head shaking. "The terrible trio returns."

"Hello, Mr. French! Are you getting any new students to—" But Lizzy was not able to finish her sentence. Rather, she was interrupted by a very loud person entering the door.

"Hey!" Kyo called between breaths. "I was following you three, why'd you rush off like that?"

Not one of them said a word, unsure of whether or not they would worsen the situation. They were, after all, involved in a one-sided yelling match right in front of the art teacher. And through it all, Kyo Sohma remained entirely clueless.

Crossing his arms, Mr. French asked, "So, you're the new student?"

"Yeah." Quite ineptly returned the cat.

"This is the class, right?" called a girl's voice from outside the class room. Tohru, as everyone soon found, for it was she and Yuki stepping through the door.

"And you are?" Asked Mr. French, arms still crossed. Stepping closer to him, Yuki replied, "We are the new student, sir."

_Sir? _Thought their teacher,_ He obviously isn't from around here._ "There's three of you?"

Rubbing his chin, the man eventually continued. "Alright, I'll see if I can find some seats for you."

"Excuse me…" Chirped up Kayla, happy as ever that the Sohmas were in her class.

"Yes?"

"There's three chairs free at my table!"

Rolling his eyes, Mr. French shrugged. "Isn't that a convenient coincident. Fine, go."

Happily the two trios made their way to a long table near the desk of their teacher, soon erupting into conversation. "Hey! All of you sit at the same table?"

"Yep." Whitney answered. "Me, Liz, and Kayla."

As they sat, a black-cloaked form walked up to the table. None other was it than the infamous, and very perverted, Pauline.

"Hey, blackish-silvery haired dude!" She cried. Not having been called this often, if at all, Yuki took no note until Lizzy said, "She's talking to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." Pauline finished for Liz. "Anyway, did Liz here ask you something?"

Still unsure if this person was entirely sane or not, Yuki gingerly replied, "I don't think so…"

"Well, you didn't ask me to ask him." Liz murmured, silently turning to Pauline.

"Anyway, do you have a brother?"

Yuki's eyes widened in shocked wonder, unable to find his voice in light of the question. Nor did he need to, for Mr. French spoke instead. "All right, everyone get seated—Pauline, that means you." Once most people had, he continued. "Now, let's finish up these pastel paintings."

"Pastel paintings?" Mumbled Kyo, but soon understood as he watched the people around him use the colorful chalk pastels on their pieces. What an error Mr. French had just made in letting this Sohma take hold of any such material with chance to become, shall we say, a small catastrophe, he did not yet know. But soon…

"Ahh…."

He did.

Coughs echoed throughout the room, though mostly around Kyo's table as the chalk dust flew round-about him. A great billowing cloud of red and green had rushed up from his paper, and needless to say Mr. French was less than happy about it.

"What on earth did you think--"

"Hey! I didn't mean to!"

Appalled by the outburst, the art teacher's eyes narrowed at the, I must say, foolish Kyo. "Young man, I will not have you speak to me in that way if you wish to remain in this class. If you do, I will have good reason to request you be brought to another."

With that, he turned, and began to speak to the class about the need to blend color correctly, forgetting the problem with Kyo. But it was not so easily forgotten by his acquaintances, a few of which let forth muffled giggles. Namely, Kayla, who couldn't contain herself. Still, after an irritated glance from Mr. French, she too became silent.

And so they worked, all the persons about the table devoutly, or at least semi-devoutly, following Mr. French's directions. In time, when the bell was about to ring, the entirety of the classroom had joined forces around the art class door, and now waited for the tolling of that bell.

"Okay…so, you guys are on what bus?" Asked Whitney, turning to them.

"Ah…" Answered Yuki, having to take out a bus pass, "I'm on…705..."

"Hey! That's my bus!" Cried Kayla, who was ready as ever with an answer. But so too was Whitney, as she said, "Yeah, but it's my bus too!"

"I know."

"And don't you forget it!"

Sighing, Samantha, who had been quite silent up to this point, said, "Remind me why I'm friends with you, Whitney."

"Because…I have blackmail!"

Laughter was loosed from all girls, save Samantha and Whitney, and then echoed by the bell's monotone call.

"See you tomorrow!" Called out Lizzy, leaving down the hallway. All her friends called back some form of goodbye as she left the Sohmas in their hands--which was not entirely a bad thing, as Samantha would be on the bus as well.

Still, she couldn't have even begun to guess what would be encountered in the following day.

* * *

Lizzy: Whitney! I'm done!

Whitney: Well, that took you long enough.

Lizzy: I know! I'm sorry…

Kayla: Ack! Don't you even get started with "sorry," we have enough Sohmas to deal with already!

Kyo: Huh?

Kayla: You don't even want to know.

Pauline: Hey, Yuki-dude.

Yuki: Hm?

Pauline: How 'bout telling me about your brother?

Yuki: . . .

Lizzy: Pauline! Too much foreshadowing!

Whitney: Lizzy, what are you planning?

Lizzy: Uh…something I'll tell you about later?

Whitney: I don't have a good feeling about this…


End file.
